Taylor's Past
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Taylor wasn't always the way she is. When she was little, she was totally different. Loving, caring... Happy. This story reveals what happened in Taylor's past that shows how it affected her future. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor's Past: Chapter 1**

**Meet the Family**

* * *

**Okay, So Taylor's story basically won the voting thingy... Whatever you want to call it...**

**let's just call it Dimmer VS Taylor :P**

**Taylor won.**

**So let's jump into the story :3**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_The moon was the only other light than the fire in the distance. A wood cabin house was burning to the ground and a swarm of robots with flamethrowers made sure that any survivors would be killed._

_A red fox with pink curly hair and green eyes smelled the smoke and she jumped out of bed. She was Rose the Fox, and she was 12 years old. Her baby sister, Taylor was crying and screaming in fear as their house was surrounded with flame._

_Rose scooped up Taylor out of her crib and held her closely to her chest._

_"Mom! Dad!" Rose shouted as she ran down the hallway and was about to open the door when the roof caved in on their room. "NO!" Rose shouted as baby Taylor cried harder._

_Rose would have gone in to see if they were alive, but her baby sister needed her, and she looked up at Rose with teary cyan eyes. Rose ran downstairs and kicked down the door, which sent it flying into a robot._

_There were four robots in total, and they surrounded her and got ready to fire their flamethrowers._ **(Eh, see what I did there? :D lol, crappy pun :P)**

_Rose flicked her hand at two of the robots and the grass underneath them grew into long vines and they lifted them off the ground and threw them at the remaining robots._

_She turned to face a fat man with a mustache who was sitting in a bowl-shaped flying thing. She was about to attack when Taylor cried again, which alerted Rose that the man called for backup._

_Rose hesitated for a second before she took off running._

_She didn't look back as she dashed through the forest, away from her home._

* * *

**6 years later...**

Taylor sat in a tree, staring at a ladybug that was only a few inches away from her face.

Taylor was a 6 year old black fennec fox with big ears and a bushy black tail with a white tip. She had cyan eyes and a white muzzle. She had white shoulder length hair tied back in two pigtails and she wore a pale yellow shirt, a white miniskirt with black leggings, and little white sneakers.

She dug her long silver claws into the tree branch as she got ready to pounce...

She leapt at the ladybug, hoping to catch it, but it flew out of the way at the last second and Taylor slipped, which caused her to fall into a bush below.

She landed on the ground with a thud and she poked her head out of the bush and saw the ladybug again on a rock. She crouched down against the ground and was going to try and jump at it again, but Rose opened the door and called out for her. "Taylor, come inside, lunch is ready." She said.

"Coming!" Taylor called as she stood up, but she playfully glared at the ladybug before she left. "We'll settle this later..." She said.

Rose was waiting for her by the door, and Taylor ran over to her and went inside.

Taylor sniffed the air and she stopped in her tracks. It smelled like... "Sushi!" Taylor exclaimed as she tried to run back outside, but Rose grabbed her and brought her back over to the table.

Rose was a red fox with pink curly hair and green eyes, like it was said before. But unlike Taylor, Rose had 5 tails in colors of white, pink and red. The tips of her ears were black, and she had black arms and legs while Taylor had white arms and legs. She wore a dark green shirt and brown knee-high shorts. She also wore black combat boots, and she had the power to control plants.

"Taylor, just try it, you'll love it." Rose said calmly as she placed Taylor in her chair at the table. "No, I hate sushi..." Taylor said as she played with her fork. "Taylor." Rose said with her eyebrow raised as if she had no other choice.

Taylor looked up at her and gave her the famous puppy eyes, which made Rose bite her lip nervously. "Alright, alright." She sighed as she went into the kitchen and brought out a plate of chicken and ham. There was also noodle soup and a chocolate chip cookie for desert.

"Thank you, Rose, I love you!" Taylor giggled as she hugged her older sister. "No hugs." Rose said cooly as Taylor let her go. "Sorry." She apologized. Rose smiled at her and they started eating, but Taylor didn't touch the sushi.

"So, I have big news for you." Rose said as she brought her plate to the sink and started cleaning it. "Your going to be starting your first day of school tomorrow. You'll be in Mrs. Leo's 1st grade class."

"School?" Taylor asked as she started eating her cookie happily.

"Yes, I thought it would be good for you." Rose said as she took Taylor's plate.

"Well sure! School seems nice, and I can make friends there too! Oh! I'm going to go practice meeting people!" Taylor giggled as she jumped off of the chair she was sitting in and she ran outside. Rose watched her leave and she sighed. "Sisters..."

* * *

**I bet that none of you expected Taylor to be like this when she was younger :P**

**lol, but anyways, that was the first chapter, so yay ^_^**

**and stay tuned and stay awesome :)**

**Peace!**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-First Day Disaster

**Taylor's Past: Chapter 2**

**First Day Disaster**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Hooray! XD**

**Also, if anyone is wondering about the OC request thing for the story, I will not be accepting them because this is Taylor's past, which means that they would have to be really young kids to join, and that would just be really hard. So no OC requests :P**

**and also, speaking of OCs, all of the characters that you don't know are my own OCs.**

**anyways, the story! :3**

* * *

The next day, Taylor woke up an hour earlier than necessary and she leapt out of bed with her hair looking like a tangled mess of fluff. "ROSE, ITS MORNING! Get out of bed, lazy butt!" Taylor giggled as she ran into her older sister's room and started jumping on the bed.

"Taylor, go back to sleep." Rose said firmly. "But why? It's time for school!" Taylor exclaimed as she kept jumping. Just then, a large vine came through the window and it grabbed Taylor.

"awwww come on, Rose, put me down." Taylor whined.

**(Just if anyone is confused, Rose has the power to manipulate plants. :P)** Rose sat up in bed and made the vine drop Taylor in her arms. "Can I say something?" Rose asked as she hugged Taylor, which made her smile. "I remember when you were just a pup, and now your growing up. First day of school already, 6 years have gone by so fast." Rose said. "But you'll always be my little sister." Rose smiled.

Taylor giggled and hugged Rose back. "I love you, Rose."

A moment passed by before Rose pat Taylor's head. "You need to brush your hair." She said. Taylor smiled and jumped out of Rose's arms and ran back to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

An hour later, Taylor was holding Rose's hand with a red backpack on and were heading to the school. When they got there, Taylor's eyes lit up and she smiled.

It was a big stone building surrounded by flowers and trees. There was a playground in the front with a bunch of Mobian kids playing on it.

"I'll come back to get you in a few hours." Rose said as she let go of Taylor's hand and gently pushed her forward as a hint to go. "You pinkie promise?" Taylor asked as she held out her pinkie. Rose nodded and pinkie promised.

"okay, I'll see you later." Rose said as she kissed Taylor's forehead and started walking back home. Taylor turned back to the school and she walked towards the playground, looking around.

A few kids saw her and Taylor did what Rose told her to do, smile and wave, but they Ignored her. Taylor looked at them curiously before she went over to them. "Hello. Do you mind if I play with you?" Taylor asked as they were playing in the sandbox. "Mom said not to talk to strangers." The girl rudely said.

Taylor's ears drooped and she started walking away. "O-okay..." Taylor said as she went over to the swings and sat down.

"you look lonely." A boy said, and Taylor looked at the other swing to see an orange hedgehog with ruby red eyes. He had long quills and a peach muzzle and chest. He had three bangs and a lighting-bolt shaped tail.

"My name is Zap, who are you?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Taylor." she responded. "Tay for short."

"Taylor? That's a nice name. Are you new here?" He asked. Taylor nodded and the smile came back to her face. "I like your backpack." Zap said as he pointed to her red backpack. "Thank you, my big sister picked it out for me." Taylor said.

"Red is my favorite color." Zap said. "What's your favorite color?"

"I like green and blue." Taylor responded. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah, your probably the nicest girl in the grade." Zap said. "There are some really mean people that you might want to stay away from."

"like who?" Tay asked, but the teacher came into view before he could answer. "Children, come on, we're going to start class." She called, and the kids swarmed back into the building. Zap took her hand and led her down the hallway to a closet. "This is where everyone puts their backpacks and lunches, you can put your stuff here." Zap said as he put his own backpack in the closet.

Taylor did what he did and they headed to the classrooms. "which teacher do you have?" He asked. "I have Mrs. Leo." Taylor responded. "I have Mr. Mole." Zap said as he sighed. "Mrs. Leo's class is more down the hall, Mr. Mole's class is here, so I'll see you later." Zap said.

"oh. Okay." Taylor said as Zap went into a classroom and Taylor started going down the hall.

An orange cat girl and two boys were walking to the classroom as well, and the girl chuckled slightly, which caught Taylor's attention. "And what are you supposed to be? A rat?" The girl grinned. "Um... I'm a fox..." Taylor said. "My, what big ears you have, little rat. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ginger the cat, and these two are Bones and Dale." She said as she pointed to the two boys.

"okay, well I'm not a rat." Taylor said as she pointed to her tail. "See?"

"This means nothing, just a rat tail that grew fur." Ginger snickered as she yanked on her tail... Hard. "OW!" Taylor yelped as she jumped a foot in the air. "Ha! That was funny! Do it again!" Bones laughed. "Gladly." Ginger grinned.

**(Note: This is the reason she doesn't like people pulling on her tail.)**

"Leave me alone!" Taylor exclaimed as she pulled her tail free and tried to make a run for it, but Dale was blocking the way to the classroom. She was trapped, until...

"HEY!" Someone shouted as two girls, who looked exactly like each other ran in front of Taylor protectively. The only difference between them was that one of them had an orange ribbon tied around her ear, and the other one had a red ribbon.

They both had tan shoulder-length hair and their fur was brown. They had long tails that were twice as tall as they were, they had rabbit-like ears, and they both had white muzzles and shining amber eyes. They wore dark blue shorts and white and red shirts.

"Ginger, just leave her alone." The one with the red ribbon snapped fiercely.

"oh look, how cute." Ginger laughed. "The Jerboa Twins here to save the day."

"Yeah! Don't you know its mean and cruel to pick on others?" The one with the orange ribbon pointed out. Ginger rolled her eyes as she walked past them, glaring at Taylor. "Fine. But we'll deal with _you_ later." Ginger threatened.

When they were gone, Taylor smiled at the twins. "Thank you both so much! I wish I was as brave as you two." She said.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Rex the Jerboa, and this is my twin sister, Renee the Jerboa." Rex said. "So, Rex is the one with the red ribbon, and Renee is the one with the orange?" Taylor asked. "Yep, it's nice to meet you." Renee smiled as she grabbed Taylor's hand and shook it.

"it's nice to meet you too." Taylor said. "And I wouldn't worry about Ginger because we'll protect you!" Rex said as she saluted. "Protect me?" Taylor asked. "Yep, we're the Jerboa twins, which means that we help people." Renee said sweetly.

"well thank you." Taylor said. "Our pleasure, now let's get you to class." Renee said as the twins guided her down the rest of the hallway.

In the next few classes, Ginger, Bones and Dale were spitballing at Taylor and stepping on her feet, but soon, it was finally recess, and Taylor, Rex and Renee ran outside when Taylor saw Zap. "Hey, Taylor!" Zap called as he ran over to her, which took about one second because he probably had super speed.

"halt! Who goes there?" Rex asked as she grabbed Zap and lifted him off his feet with her surprisingly strong tail.

wow, she was a really good guard.

"Rex, it's okay, he's a friend." Taylor said before Rex put him down. "So I see you've met the Jerboa twins?" Zap asked. "Yeah, they helped me out earlier." Taylor said.

"Ginger was picking on her, but we'll protect her from that cat if it's the last thing we do!" Rex exclaimed. "Yeah!" Renee added.

But just when they were starting to have a good moment, something hit Taylor on her shoulder blade. It felt like a rock, and it felt like... Fire? Taylor screamed and she fell on her back, which put out a small fire that left a burn mark on her shoulder blade. Rex gasped and she looked down at a flaming rock, and Zap spotted Ginger with a group of friends laughing and pointing.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Rex shouted as she stomped her foot on the fire rock, which cracked it in half. "Aww, did we make the rabbit mutant mad?" Ginger asked in a baby voice.

"knock it off! It's not funny, you hurt Taylor!" Zap said angrily as he pointed to Taylor, who was being hugged by Renee. "Oh please, we know that. She's weak." Ginger hissed as she walked away with her friends.

"I want Rose... I want to go home..." Taylor said.

"don't worry Tay, I'll walk you to the office and you can wait for your mom there." Zap said. "Mom? What mom?" Taylor asked with confusion in her voice. "Nothing, nothing, let's just go." Zap said quickly as they walked back into the school.

* * *

**So, how many people feel bad for Taylor and how many people just don't care?**

**anyways, that was her first day of school, and probably her last :-/**

**But stay tuned! XP**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(sonic does not belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Rose The Spy Fox

**Taylor's Past: Chapter 3**

**Rose The Spy Fox**

* * *

**Hello, people! It's TBG with yet another chapter!**

**yay!**

**so now for the story because I'm excited to write :3**

* * *

Rose entered the school office, and saw Taylor asleep in one of the nurse's waiting chairs. There was a bandage tied around her back where the burn was so it could heal properly.

"Taylor, wake up." She said softly as she gently shook her little sister. "Rose?" Taylor sleepily asked as she yawned. "Yeah, we're going home, let's go." Rose said as she picked up Taylor's red backpack and held Tay's hand again as they left two hours early.

The walk back home was quiet and peaceful, until Taylor broke the silence with an unexpected question. "Rose, where's my mom?"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and stared off into space, thinking about the fire, Eggman, and how they were the only survivors in their whole family. Taylor waited for an answer, but it never came. "Rose?"

But Rose just gripped Taylor's hand for comfort as they walked back to the house.

And for the whole night, Rose never said a word, which made Taylor even more curious to ask the question again. "Rose? Did something bad happen to her? Please, I need to know, she's my mom too." Taylor said as she looked up at Rose with hope in her eyes.

Rose stared at Taylor hesitantly, and she finally sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you, but first, get ready for bed, it's getting late." Rose said as she looked at the clock, which said 8:00.

Taylor quickly ran to her room and changed into PJs, then she crawled into her bed and waited for Rose. She finally came in and sat down on Taylor's bed. "I'm going to tell you a story. It's about a family that lived in a little log cabin around Thorn Lake. There was a little baby fox, two parents, and a young girl. One day, there was a terrible fire, and the girl escaped with her baby sister, but their parents were nowhere to be found. The young girl traveled for days in search for a place to live, and she finally discovered this house in a place called Maplevalley. She fixed it up and took care of her little sister for the next few years." Rose said, finishing the story.

"And they lived happily ever after?" Taylor asked.

Rose hesitated, as if she was thinking about it. "Hopefully." She said as she tucked Taylor in bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." Rose said as she got up and started walking towards the door.

"Rose?" Taylor asked sleepily.

Rose pricked her ears as a sign that she was listening. "I love you."

She smiled and after she left, she gently closed the door behind her and went to her own room.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when Rose was sure that Taylor was asleep, Rose came out of her room, wearing a black ninja-like uniform. She ran down the hallway without making a sound and jumped down the stairs silently.

She opened the front door and closed it, making the door click as she locked it and hid the key. Then she sprinted into the forest, and the leaves from trees flew towards her and covered her body like a camouflage suit. She kept running for a half hour before she reached a large metal-looking environment with robots everywhere.

She noticed a large van filled with innocent people drive into the city and she growled slightly. "Eggman." She whispered as she saw the old man from the night her parents were killed fly towards the van in his egg carrier.

"Splendid! Simply marvelous!" Eggman clapped as the robots started moving people out of the van. There were elders, adults and even children in the small group of victims of the robotisizer.

Rose snuck away from the forest, the leaves falling off of her so she could blend into the shadows like a ninja.

She peeked around the corner, then flicked her wrist as 8 giant vines shot out of the ground around the people and they waved around like octopus arms. Just then, she made the ground beneath the people sink into a hole and created a tunnel back to the forest for them to escape through.

"SHES HERE! EVERYONE IN THE FRONT IMMEDIATELY!" Eggman shouted into a walkie-talkie as more robots started coming. But Rose was already gone, and she was running back to Eggman's base.

She opened the door, by easily ripping the door off it's hinges like it was paper. She dashed inside, seeing red lasers all over the room which led to the giant computer in the back.

Rose looked around before she backed up and took a running start towards the lasers. She fronthand springed through the first few lasers, then she fell on the ground and crawled under some more. She moved through the lasers like a snake, and then she front flipped and landed in the giant black chair beside the computer.

Her hands flew over the keyboard, typing something in as a bunch of pop-ups were revealed. She took a flash drive out of her shirt, which was hanging around her neck like a necklace, and she stuck it in the plug-in.

She typed in a hacking system and downloaded it into the computer, then snapped the passcode lock on the computer easily.

she leaned back in the chair, cracked her fingers as she swiftly started flipping through the information and saved it all into the flash drive. She deleted the hacking system and then yanked the flashdrive out of the computer.

She put it back around her neck and jumped onto the ceiling just as a bunch of robots and Eggman broke into the room. She ran along the metal beam on the ceiling and then she jumped down in front of the door, ran out, and then locked it.

"Too easy." Rose said as she ran home.

* * *

**Yep, Rose is a spy**

**I think I mentioned that before, but I needed to get her epic breaking-and-entering scene in :P**

**So, cliffhanger!**

**and I'll see you later, bye :3**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(Sonic does not belong to me)**


End file.
